


Accomplishments Unsuitable for Young Ladies

by Ilthit



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Flora's terrible taste in men, Gen, bring your own femslash goggles, subtle crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A gentleman is considered and disgarded.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Accomplishments Unsuitable for Young Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



“No, my dear heart, no.” Arabella shook her head and smiled as she drew the brush through Flora’s hair. Flora glanced up at her through the mirror and sucked in her lower lip. 

“I would only be allowing him to visit. Mr Wickham—”

“—is a rake and a liar.”

Flora gasped. Arabella leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I wonder how you can have such insight into the character of ladies, and so little discernment when it comes to gentlemen.” 

“I must marry _someone_ ,” Flora remarked.

“Must you?” 

They both glanced at the copy of Sutton-Grove resting on Flora’s bedside. 


End file.
